Wondering
by Kurtrina Hummel
Summary: "Your assignment is to pick a song that tells everyone one of your secrets." Kurt and Puck decide it's time to tell the world.


**_Author's Note: _**_Damn! It's been a long time! So for all of you that are reading Happy Ending_, _don't worry! I'm still working on it! I turned the first half in for a grade in my Creative Writing class and I got a hundred on it. Writing the second half of it for the class and then I'll just leave the typed documents on my computer and switch the stuff around a little so they'll make sense for the Glee universe! :D Oh! There's an actual Kurt line from the show in here! Can you find it?_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee or Good Charlotte. I just grew up in Waldorf with them. :)  
_

* * *

"Are you totally for sure on this one?"

"Of course I am. I'm Noah 'Puck' Puckerman. No one is going to mes with me. Once they find out though, expect your life to be a living hell, babe."

Kurt sighed. He loved Noah, but sometimes the boy didn't know when to stop the ego. He gave him a quick kiss before leaving the jock to stand in the hallway outside the choir room alone. Walking in, he gave Mercedes a quick nod before sitting down to wait for the arrival of Shuester. Once everyone including Mister Shuester had arrived, Kurt stood and cleared his throat before Rachel Berry could say anything.

"Mister Shue, if I may. The assignment this week was to find a song that conveyed a secret and let it out into the open. I believe that I may have found my song." Shue did that nodding, sticking his hand out in approval thing and Kurt smiled.

Heading over to the CD player, he hit the split track button and began the instrumental to his song. He smiled at the slightly bewildered faces that he received due to the fact that his song wasn't Broadway. Looking at Puck once, and winking, he started his song.

_If you want me to wait _

_I will wait for you _

_If you tell me to stay _

_I would stay right through _

_If you don't wanna say _

_Anything at all _

_I'm happy wondering_

He jumped slightly as the drums and guitars kicked in turning the light beginning into a heavy rock type song. It so wasn't Kurt and that was why he loved it. It defied what people thought about him. After all, he wasn't a box. He has more than four sides. He belted out the first verse while closing his eyes and smiling and moving to the rhythm.

_Since I was a young man _

_I never was a fun man _

_I never had a plan and no security _

_Then ever since I met you _

_I never could forget you _

_I only wanna get you right here next to me_

He knew nobody knew who he was singing to. The only person who knew was the intended target. Noah was smiling widely as Kurt sang about there secret relationship and how they had dragged each other out of their comfort zone. God how he loved it. He knew he had to pay attention though, he had a cue as to when he was supposed to jump in.

_Cause everybody a-whoa-oh-oh _

_Needs someone that they can trust and_

_ You're somebody a-whoa-oh-oh _

_That I found just in time_

That was his cue! As Kurt readied himself to sing again, Noah jumped out of his seat and began to make his way down next to the countertenor. Kurt's face burst open into one of the hugest smiles Noah had ever seen. He loved it when his boyfriend was happy.

_If you want me to wait _

_I would wait for you If you tell me to stay _

_I would stay right through If you don't wanna say_

_ Anything at all _

_I'm happy wondering_

Noah knew the second verse by heart. It was his song after all. Kurt was going to sing some song from Beauty and the Beast musical,but Noah suggested this instead. The lyrics seemed to be more them. It was like this song was written with them in mind. Noah knew that was completely coincidence because Kurt said that no band from Waldorf, Maryland would know about a lonely football player and rising fashionista from Lima, Ohio.

_Now my life is changing_

_ It's always rearranging _

_It's always getting stranger than_

_ I thought it ever could_

_ Ever since I found you _

_I wanna be around you _

_I wanna get down to the point that I need you_

Noah was standing behind Kurt with his arms around his waist. The two were smiling and singing together and having a great time. The club seemed to be enjoying it. They were smiling along with the boys and when they could find the changing beat, clapping along with the song.

_Cause everybody a-whoa-oh-oh _

_Needs someone that they can trust and _

_You're somebody a-whoa-oh-oh _

_That I found just in time_

_If you want me to wait _

_I would wait for you _

_If you tell me to stay _

_I would stay right through_

_ If you don't wanna say_

_ Anything at all _

_I'm happy wondering_

Kurt grabbed Noah fingers and intertwined them with his own. Turning to look at him. A small smile replaced the giant theatre one he wore when facing the glee club. This small part was the best part in Kurt's opinion. It was full of meaning for the young teen. It meant that Noah and him didn't need the world, they just needed each other.

_Don't tell me _

_The bad news _

_Don't tell me anything at all _

_Just tell me _

_That you need me _

_And stay right here with me_

_If you want me to wait_

_ I would wait for you _

_If you tell me to stay _

_I would stay right through_

_ If you don't wanna say_

_ Anything at all_

_ I'm happy wondering_

Noah finished the song off with his 'happy wondering' line and the room burst into applause. It was a better reaction then they had hoped for. Noah leaned down and whispered, "Told you they'd love you." Leaving a huge smile that wasn't theatrics on Kurt's face.


End file.
